Delivery of goods is a growing sector of the economy. Proof of delivery (POD) is a process used to establish that a recipient received the goods or items sent by the sender. While several techniques exist for enabling the tracking of packages and goods, few solutions address the problem of untagged or untracked items.
Several delivery services deliver untagged items/goods. For example, services that offer school meals delivery or bakery goods delivery may not rely on proof-of-delivery systems that require each item or a group of items to be tagged or tracked as these systems are expensive to implement and require the involvement of a person to confirm delivery of the items by scanning the tag of each item. Several delivery services that manage delivery of untagged items still rely on paper systems, which are prone to human errors and loss of information.